Christmas Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Alice stopped going home for the simple reason she was tired of her family bugging her about marriage and kids. Finally giving in she heads home. A stranger she meets at her family's holiday party, gives her a helping hand. Can they really get away with faking a marriage? Will everything come crumbling down? Or is everything just a Christmas miracle leading to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little Christmas story. **  
**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

I hadn't been home for the holidays in years. It wasn't that I didn't wanna come home. It was the fact my family threw things in my face. _'Why don't you have a family?' 'You should be married.' 'Why aren't you married to a nice guy?' 'You work too much dear. You should really take a break and find a nice guy you can take care of.'_ I wanted a family, I wanted to be wife, a mother but I was proving a point to them. I didn't want them to push me into anything. I would find the perfect guy on my own. Spending the holidays alone was never a fun thing but I would power through it every year. But this year I was gonna suck it up and go home. I had two older brothers, Darren who was 31 and Shane who was 29, an older sister, Eliza who was 28. Then it was me Alice and I was 26. I had a younger brother, Henry who was 22 and a younger sister, Emma who happened to be 20. All of them but Henry was married. Most of them either married right outta high school or a few years later. I had no desires to marry someone who quick. I wanted time to really figure out if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the guy.

This was my moment of truth. I sat in my car outside my parents place in Tampa. I only lived in Orlando running my own little wedding boutique. Most of the things I sold were vintage and rare. It was what I loved to do. Just because I wasn't married meant nothing to me. I live so close to them but I rarely make it home to see them.

"Took you long enough Alice." I rolled my eyes at my mothers words.

"Sorry mother." I mumbled taking my coat off before I walked further into the house. "I see there's a few more people here then I remember." I commented seeing they had a small party going on.

"Well yes of course sweetie. We do it every Christmas eve. You'd know this if you would've came home every year." I refrained from rolling my eyes and went about finding something to drink. A strong drink at that.

"You must be Alice." I looked up to see a pair of brown sparkling eyes locking onto my hazel eyes. He had lovely long brown hair with a chuck of it on his right side blonde.

"That's me. Who are you?" I asked confused. I looked around and saw friends of the family and neighbors. But I'd never seen this man around before.

"I'm Colby." I was amused with the confused look on his face. "I'm a WWE Superstar. I'm in the Shield. Ya know Seth Rollins."

"I don't know who you are. I don't watch wrestling. Busy working and making a living ya know. I don't get much time to watch TV. I have one but it mostly collects dust." I explained to him walking behind the bar to find the strongest drink I could.

"You're not pulling my leg are you?" He raised an eyebrow leaning on the bar.

"Does it look like I'm down their on my ass pulling your damn leg?" I quipped back.

"No you're not. I like you Alice." Well at least one of us did. "I'm from down the street by the way."

"Orlando." I told him pouring some whiskey into a cup.

"You live in Orlando with hype about WWE's Performance Center and you still don't know anything about wrestling?"

"I never said I didn't know anything about wrestling. I use to watch it when I was little just don't have the time for it now." I explained slamming my drink. "Now that I've mingled I'm gonna retreat to my room for the night." I sat my glass down and headed upstairs going straight to my room. I shut the door plopping down on my bed. Being in this room brought back a few stupid memories from when I was a child but nothing I wanted to remember. All I wanted to do was get the next few days over with so I could go home and get away from this. I loved my family I did just not around the holidays. I groaned hearing a soft knock on my door. I pushed myself off my bed and pulled the door open. "What?" I snapped seeing the same guy from earlier.

"You have a bitterness about Christmas. I don't understand why. It's the time of year to be in high spirits and be joyous. It's a magical time of the year." He pushed his way into my room. I swung the door shut sitting on my bed.

"I use to love the holidays." I sighed looking down. "But all my siblings got married except for Henry but they lost hope on him years ago plus they're ok with him playing the field. They expect me to get married. And they nag me about it every year at this time. That's why I haven't came home in years. I'm tempted to run away and find someone to marry just to shut them up and get them off my back."

"You think they'd stop there?" I shook my head falling backwards onto my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Nope then they would go on about me giving them some more grand kids. Then they might shut up." I sighed.

"What if you give them both." I sat up looking at him.

"How would I do that? Lie? They'd know if I was lying and I'm not currently seeing anyone. So it wouldn't work." It was a nice try and I've thought about it but it wouldn't work.

"You've got me." I looked at him bugged eyed.

"Why help me? You don't even know me."

"Everyone deserves to be happy Al. Especially during Christmas."

"One little problem with this. What happens in a few months when it becomes clear I'm not with child?" I could fake being married, but fake being pregnant was a little low.

"You could have a miscarriage or something." He suggested making me shake my head.

"I can't lie about that. And I wont lie about that." I told him. I had to be crazy for asking this, for even going through with this. "How would we pull this off?" Seeing the smirk cross his face had me second guessing myself.

"Well we can go downstairs and announce it in front of everyone that we ran away to Vegas last weekend and it was a spur of the moment thing with no hassle."

"But we have no pictures and don't you think they're gonna ask how we know each other. Considering you've coming here to my family's Christmas bash before."

"Actually this is my first time. Your mother spotted me and had to show me around. All she could talk about was you. I didn't get a word in edge wise. So you see they don't know anything about me." Yea that felt reassuring. "And we'll work on getting pictures of us. They ask why you didn't tell them say you wanted it to be a Christmas surprise." He had a point there. This whole thing sounded easy. I could easily do this.

"As long as we have our story in order." I wanted to be happy during the holidays.

"So you're gonna do this?" He seemed a little shocked that I had agreed to do this. I nodded looking at him.

"We gotta kiss. They're gonna expect it and we gotta make it seem natural."

"If you wanted to kiss me you didn't have to go through all this trouble." He joked. I had to admit it did get me to laugh a little. It helped ease my nerves about kissing a man I didn't even know. He played with the tips of my light brown hair. But damn the second my lips met his it was a current of electricity flowing through my body, fireworks going off. The kiss for me was magic. Nothing fake about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You what?" My mother's voice screeched across the now eery and quiet house. "Where's the ring?" She asked walking closer to us pulling my hand up. Of course the ring would be the first thing she would ask about. It never even crossed my mind.

"The ring. Well it's at the jewelers getting cleaned." I lied hoping she would believe it.

"But I thought our guest here lived down the street?" My father made his presence known for the first time.

"Have you guys really ever saw me coming or going?" He shook his head answering their question. "I do own the house. We bought it together. Allie here wanted to be closer to home. It's a good fixer upper so it will be some time before we move in." Colby explained. It rolled off his tongue like he was a pro at this. Like everything we were saying was true.

"How long have you two been together?" I looked up at Colby and he nodded at me pulling me into him.

"We've been friends for a few years and our friendship took a turn to romance a little over a year ago." I smiled wrapping my arms around him. "Everything's going perfect."

"What about kids?" I swear my mother wasn't gonna be happy unless she had everything handed to her.

"We want kids we do, but we're not in any hurry for them. We've talked about it and we're gonna wait and let nature take its course." Colby replied.

"Why haven't you told us sooner? You could've brought him last year." My mother pointed out. By this point most everyone including my siblings went about their business getting the party going again. I stood with my parents and Colby.

"I'm sorry about that. But she was with me in Iowa. We thought it was best to come visit my Allie's family. I do need to visit my in-laws." Colby was playing this whole thing up and he was staying calm and collected. I was freaking out on the inside. I just wanted this to be over with.

"You said your ring was at the jewelers. But where is Colby's?" Crap again! Seriously with the rings again?

"That's my fault. I had left it lying around by the bathroom sink..."

"And I didn't see it and accidentally knocked it down the sink. We looked on the floor but no luck." I finished for him.

"We called a plumber but they never showed. So after the holidays when we go home, I'll dig it out myself. I just haven't had the time to do it yet." Colby went a little further into explaining.

"Pictures! I wanna see pictures." My mother shouted.

"We didn't bring any. Stuff is still packed away and we're deciding whose place is a better fit until we can move into the house down the street." I replied. I just wanted them to get off my back.

"And we got new phones and we haven't had chance to transfer everything over yet." Colby add more on.

"Mom, dad it's time for the toast." I was happy for the small distraction from Eliza. They nodded walking off.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Colby replied placing a soft and sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled looking at Eliza and Emma who had come waltzing over.

"Whatever you're playing at. We'll figure it out." Emma retorted.

"I don't know what you are talking about Emma." I replied challenging her before I walked off. We couldn't screw anything up if my whole family was watching us.

"Do we need to threaten him?" I shook my head at Shane's words and walked by him finding my brand new husband. I took my drink from him downing it leading him outside.

"We're gonna miss the toast." I looked at him trying to figure his game out. The last thing I was worried about was the toast.

"I don't really care. My whole family is watching us. We can't screw up." I had to warn him.

"Everything is gonna work out Alice." He kissed my hand and we headed inside. He better be right or I was putting all the blame on him. Most everyone had headed home for the night. Seeing the party thin out I headed upstairs to get some sleep.

"Oh Alice." I turned to look at my family. "Congratulations on getting married. But you've hurt your mother by not having her there. Or any of us for that matter."

"December 26 we will have a ceremony for you." Colby replied making my family gush and make me just little freaked out. I faked a smile and rushed up the stairs shutting the door after Colby had walked into my room.

"What the hell Colby?" I had to keep my voice down but my anger was coming out strong. Getting married wasn't part of the plan. It was suppose to be fake, not anything else ever!

"By the time our wedding comes you'll be in love with me. And that night you'll wanna have my babies." I choked back a laugh. This guy was freaking nuts.

"You're delusional. That'll never happen."

"If you don't love me by then I'll put the blame on me. But that wont be necessary." The smile on his face never left.

"Whatever. You can sleep on the floor." I huffed getting shorts and a tee to change into. I walked into the bathroom connected to my room. This guy was crazy, but there was already a small part of me missing his touch. I shook the thoughts away changing. I grumbled seeing him on my bed in only a pair of boxers. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Anyone can walk in. What would they think if I was asleep on the floor?" I huffed climbing into bed. Damn him and being right.

"Don't think anything is gonna happen either." I told him pulling the covers over me.

"I would do no such thing. I'm not a monster Allie." I had yet to figure that one out. He turned the light off. He had kept to his side of the bed. This whole thing was crazy. I was fine with it being fake and coming up with a lie next year but now that he actually thought I was gonna fall for him and marry him, that's a bit much. There is no way I can fall for the man in a day. That had to be insane all on its own. I didn't care if Christmas miracles were real or not. This wasn't the case. "You should really get some rest Allie dear. We have a long day tomorrow." I sighed rolling onto my side. I would love for sleep to invade my body so I didn't have to think about him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice, Colby come on you guys. It's time to eat." I groaned hearing Emma's voice. I froze feeling Colby's body pressed against mine. I felt all of him, especially what was pressed into my lower back. Not only was he pressed against me but his arms and legs were intertwined with mine.

"You guys have breakfast on Christmas?" Colby asked getting his body away from mine. In that minute I missed his body against mine. I missed the closeness, the safe feeling and him. Shaking my head I got up.

"We sure do. We don't open presents until tonight. When we were little we opened one present after breakfast but now they all wait until night time. It's a family fun day of Christmas." I retorted being sarcastic.

"Sounds like fun." He smiled. I couldn't help but glance at him as he slipped a shirt and jeans on. He took my hand and we headed downstairs for breakfast. We had pancakes, waffles, toast, french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, bagels and cereal. Along with fresh fruit. You could have either milk or orange juice. Bacon, eggs and waffles were mine.

"How did you guys sleep?"

"Fine mom." I replied pouring syrup on my waffles and scrambled eggs.

"Did you guys work on making babies?" That was the wrong time to take a drink of juice. I almost choked on it.

"No with respect that it's your house and it wouldn't be very polite if we made love under your roof." I nodded taking a bite of food. The more he talked the less I wanted to hear his answers on everything.

"I like him." At least one of us did dad. "You guys can learn a thing or two about respect from him." It was a good thing I had mouth full of food or I would've burst out in laughter. They could learn a thing or two alright. "What do you guys have planned?"

"Now that I can't share. It's a surprise for my ladybug here." Oh I had a nickname did I?

"Yea a bunch of secrets that we wouldn't wanna spill." I mocked suddenly not feeling very hungry. I got up taking my plate into the kitchen. I could still hear what was being said.

"What's wrong with Alice?" My ever so caring mother. I cleaned my plate off setting it in the sink.

"We were in this fight before coming here. It has nothing to do with any one but me." Colby replied politely. He got that right.

"Yea my problem is with Colby. He has this problem of saying things before he talks to me about them." I interrupted walking upstairs. For once he didn't follow me and left me alone. I locked my bathroom door and turned the water on. Everything would be good after I took a nice warm shower.

I rolled my eyes seeing Colby sitting on my bed. I had a towel wrapped around my semi wet body. Stupid me forgot to get a change of clothes. Seeing the amused look on his face I gave him a glare getting a red long-sleeved shirt and black boot cut jeans. Along with panties and a bra. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I wasted no time in getting dressed.

"What is it we are doing on this wonderful Christmas day?" I asked sitting at my old desk slipping my knee-high flat boots on.

"Now leave that up to me. Just make sure to bundle up."

"We're in Florida. How am I suppose to bundle up?" He shrugged heading into the bathroom. I sighed getting up. I was already regretting this agreement. All I wanted was my parents off my back and now I was gonna magically fall in love with that man? Over my dead body. I headed downstairs spotting Henry outside. Everyone else was off doing their own thing by the looks of it.

"He really seems to love you Al. Don't let him go." I sat down looking at Henry.

"How do you know that?" I asked. Outta all my siblings I figured he would know nothing about love.

"Everything you have with Colby you wont find with anyone else."

"That's why you haven't got married huh? You let the girl of your dreams pass through your finger tips."

"I did. Whatever it was he did to make you mad, let it go and be happy and enjoy this time of year with him. Let the magic take over. You used to love this time of year."

"I've gotten older and the magic with Christmas has vanished Henry." It wasn't that easy to let things go. I could try to enjoy myself with whatever it was he had planned for the day. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't try. I couldn't hold this against him. "Thanks for the advice Henry." I headed back inside seeing Colby in the living room slipping his shoes on.

"Be back by 5 for supper and presents are at 8." My mom informed us.

"I still remember that mom. It's been the same since I was a little girl." I smiled walking to the door.

"I was only reminding you and have fun sweetie."

"What car is yours?" I asked looking around. He put his hand on the small of my back leading me to his car. He opened the door for me and everything. "Are you gonna tell me where you're taking me?"

"You're not a patience person are you?"

"I can be. But I just gotta make sure you're not gonna kill me."

"Why would I do that?" I shrugged. How was I suppose to know why he did anything he did. "Well first we're gonna go ice skating at the rink."

"Really?" I asked getting excited. I hadn't been ice skating in years. I always tried to go on Christmas but I never made it the last few years.

"Yes really. After that we're gonna get a bite to eat and then well they have a play at the theater we're gonna go watch. Then it's time for presents at your parents place." He really put a lot of effort into this. I don't think I had to try and enjoy this, I knew I was gonna have fun.

"Is the play Scrooge or How The Grinch Stole Christmas?" I asked my eyes lighting up the closer we got to the rink.

"Both." He replied getting outta the car. I followed suit walking in with him.

It took me a few minutes to find my feet on the skates but once I had I was skating in circles. My finger and nose were cold but being able to glide on the ice was amazing. It had been so long I forgot how freeing it could be. I smiled seeing Colby walk over with hot cocoa and pizza.

"I know it's nothing fancy but you've having so much fun out there I can't tear you away. I saw the picture with you on the ice but I didn't think you enjoyed ice skating as much as you do."

"I love it. Thank you for this. You should come out there." He shook his head.

"I'm enjoying my view from here." He smiled getting me to blush.

"For me though?" I pouted sticking my bottom lip out getting him to chuckle.

"How can I refuse that cute little face?"

"You can't." I smirked getting up. I held my hand out for him to take. I smiled feeling his warm hand slid into my cold one.

"You're freezing." I waved it off and went back to the ice. He fell down making me fall on top of him. Our lips inches apart. My eyes focused on his lips. I could feel gravity pulling me closer to him.

"We're closing in a few minutes. Time to get off the ice." I quickly got up helping Colby get up.

"I didn't think time had got away from us. I'm sorry we missed the plays." I shook my head getting my seat belt on.

"I had a fun day Colby. Thank you for this." I smiled kissing his cheek. After this I realized I wasn't giving him a fair chance at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm happy you had fun Allie." I looked at him confused. Why was he being so down about it. I really thought he had fun. Maybe he was feeling guilty about lying to my family.

"What's wrong?" I took his hand in both of mine. I was worried about him. Concerned even. All I wanted to do was cheer him up. My heart ached for him.

"How am I suppose to make you fall for me if I can't do anything romantic at night." He responded sounding sad and looking depressed.

"Hey what if we cancel the wedding tomorrow." That was something I wanted to do since the beginning but this next part I couldn't believe I was thinking it let alone gonna say it. "What if we move it back to New Years. That way your family and friends can come down here and join us and it gives us more of a chance to fall madly and deeply in love."

"You'd do that?" He had every reason to be shocked at my statement.

"I will do that cause apparently the love we have I wont find with anyone else. So I'm trying here and I wanna try because sometimes you just never know what you really have in front of you." I looked up catching the hope in his eyes. "This might be meant to be. I'll keep the act up and everything."

"You wouldn't drop the act any how." I shrugged with a light smile touching my lips. "I like your idea and thanks for giving me this chance. They see love between us?"

"Well Henry does, I'm not sure about the rest of them though."

"I'm sure they do. Now we better get in there and get cleaned up before we get in trouble for being late." The last thing I wanted to be was late. If you're late you gotta pass out the presents and open yours last. It was never fun. That rule had been around when we were kids too. We walked in holding hands. I could smell the ham cooking. Colby headed upstairs and I headed into the kitchen washing my hands and getting an apron on to help my mom and sisters with the food.

"How was your day sweetie?" My mom asked turning to look at me.

"The best Christmas I've had in years. He took me ice skating. Of course he had other things planned but we never left the ice rink." I smiled stirring the carrots. "His parents and friends wanna be here for our second wedding so uh we pushed it back a few days. We are now getting married on New Years instead."

"So you're done being mad at him?" Eliza asked.

"For the spirit of Christmas." I smiled taking some food out to the table. Spotting Colby sitting around with all the guys. I sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. "I told my mom about pushing the wedding back. Told her your family wanted to be here and your friends of course."

"You thought about what I wanted?" I nodded kissing his cheek.

"Of course. What ever happens, happens and it's not just about me but about you, about us becoming one." The more I thought about it the more I was starting to look forward to it all.

"I didn't think I'd hear you say that." I shrugged. That went for me to. But I couldn't avoid fate.

"What are you two going on about over there?" Darren asked.

"Stuff dear old brother." I stuck my tongue out at him getting up.

"Dinner is ready." My mom yelled. Colby held my hand walking into the dinning room. I smiled thanking him for pulling my chair out for me.

"We'll see if you're still doing that a year from now dude." Darren spoke up making his wife hit him.

"Happy wife, happy home. Or so they say." Colby replied.

"See he gets it." I smirked setting my hand on his leg without thinking about it. I smiled feeling the warmth of his hand encase mine.

Not much was said after we all got served our food. Most the noise was from the kids playing around well they ate. Right after we finished eating the guys retreated into the living to watch TV well my sister, my mom and myself headed into the kitchen to get the left overs put away and wash the dishes. After that was done we sat back down around the table for pie and cheesecake.

At 8 O'Clock sharp we sat down in the living room to open presents. Colby had pulled me into his lap. All I got was clothes and jewelry like earrings, bracelets and a necklace. I felt bad that Colby hadn't got anything, but to be fair they really didn't know he was gonna be here nor did I.

"We're sorry for not getting you anything Colby but we didn't know." My mom started only for Colby to cut her off.

"It's alright. I have everything I need. You already gave me the best gift a guy could ask for." He pulled me closer kissing my temple making me blush.

"Awww." I glared at Emma finding myself curling back up into Colby's warm embrace.

"There is something special I have for Alice." I stood up watching him head upstairs. I wasn't sure if I was to follow him or not. So I stayed put. He wasn't gone long. "I want a fresh start for us this time." He pulled up the little black box he had to reveal a blue sapphire and diamond ring set in 18kt white gold. "Be mine. Forever." I was feeling so many emotions inside of me. Every fiber in my being was telling me I couldn't pass this up. That for most the day I wasn't acting but I was truly happy with Colby and that this really was meant to be. This was my chance to turn and run but I didn't wanna. Maybe Christmas was filled with magic. I had to blink back the tears that were wanting to spill out. I smiled nodding my head. He slipped the ring on my finger spinning me around. I smiled colliding my lips with his.

"I hate to ruin such a love filled moment here. But what about the other ring that's at the jewelers?" I really had to teach Emma to keep her mouth shut.

"Well it's not getting cleaned and we don't have it. That's just what I told Alice so I wouldn't ruin this moment." Colby started out.

"The reason I've been mad at him was because the ring was meant for his ex and I hated the idea of that." I finished sitting on the arm of the chair.

"She deserves the best and this ring was my great grandmothers. I saw my mom a few days ago and I explained it all to her and she handed the ring over to me." Christmas could be a magical time of year. I never thought in a million years I would agree to marry someone I barely know. But I couldn't imagine my life any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 years later**

"Merry Christmas baby." I giggled feeling his lips against my skin. His teeth nibbling at the flesh on my neck. The mornings I was able to wake up with him, our bodies molded into one was the best mornings there ever was. I hated the mornings I had to wake up without him. And nights for that matter.

"Merry Christmas to you." I smiled turning around in his embrace our lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was cut short hearing little Jackson crying. The mornings he was home, he would go and I didn't expect today to be any different. He liked to call it bonding time. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin father/son bonding time.

"I'll get him." I smiled as he we went to get the boy I headed to the kitchen to get some tea. Sipping on my cup of tea I walked into the living room sitting on the couch. Over the last two years everything had worked its self out. I found out the only thing I was ever scared of was commitment and now that I had not only the man I deeply grew to love, I had a 1 year old baby boy. Life was pretty perfect.

"I changed him and I'll bath him after you feed him." I smiled taking Jackson getting him set up in his high chair to feed him. I smiled at him getting the bid put on.

"We don't have to be at mom's until around 4." I called to Colby who had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Alright and I'll be right back." I nodded as he took off upstairs. I sighed happily. I couldn't imagine my life being anything but this. I laughed seeing he was wearing most of his food. After getting his face wiped clean I continued to feed him. "I hope you don't mind opening presents in the morning here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't last all day anyway. Go wash him up and dress him then we'll open presents with him first then we'll do ours."

"Alright." I kissed my little boy hearing him laugh. I handed him over. After they headed upstairs I took my time getting the presents for the little one in a pile. We got him a bunch of clothes and little toys that light up and make noise. Along with toys that would help him learn how to walk. It was the years after this Christmas I couldn't wait for. To be able to watch your kid rip into the presents. Seeing their faces light up. Nothing could ever be better than that.

"I know I can't top the gift I got you on our first Christmas but I tried." I looked at Colby. "What?"

"Your first year Christmas gift was perfect even if for a second I thought you were crazy. But I hardly doubt you will top it." He may have been crazy that year but now I was crazy about him.

"That's why I said try baby." I laughed taking the box from him. I was slow to take the wrapping paper off. I gasped seeing an 18k white gold plated swarovski crystal heart shaped four leaf clover necklace, bracelet and earring set in aquamarine.

"Aww baby I love it." I smiled kissing him. "Thank you baby. I've got two different ones for you." I walked over to the tree getting them both. I sat down by him on the couch. Little Jackson sat on the floor playing with some blocks.

"Why two?" He asked grinning. "I'm just that special huh?" I rolled my eyes handing him the one I needed him to open first. "What's with the key?" He asked slightly confused.

"Your little man cave was lacking so I vamped it up with new games and all that jazz." I explained handing him the other gift I had for him. He took the lid off the box I had used.

"What's this?" He asked confused. I wrapped my arms around his arm. I felt as if I had to hold onto him. "I went to the doctor the other day for my check up and this is our little girl." I had put the sonogram in a picture frame and put it in a box for him. I thought it would be a different approach on telling him we were having a little girl. I was a little over 5 months pregnant now.

"You're telling me I'm getting my little princess?"

"Yea baby." I smiled wondering how he was gonna react to that. He carefully pulled me into him. I giggled as he rubbed and kissed my stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too Allie." I smiled kissing him. I had no regrets about marrying him. I was happy this was how my life turned out. I had more than enough. I no longer had my business but I enjoyed spending time at home taking care of my little baby boy. I was excited for my little girl to come. Just like Colby had said we moved into the house down the street from my parents house. It was nice to be close to them again. They no longer got on me about things and that was always nice. "Funny how life works out huh?"

"Yea it is, but I wouldn't trade this life in for anything." I replied cuddling into his embrace. "I'm gonna shower and get dressed for the day." We shared a kiss and I headed upstairs. It was the little moments I lived for now.

We headed over to my parents house early and they agreed on keeping Jackson. We were gonna go to the ice rink but we thought it was best to skip it this year so instead we headed over to watch the Christmas plays in the park. The ones we missed last year. For the third straight year it seemed like Christmas magic was at work yet again. All I could say is I had found the love of my life on Christmas day. Christmas Love at it's finest.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this little mini Christmas story. Thank you to those that have read, reviewed, alerted and faved.**


End file.
